die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Doyle
Mike Doyle was a supporting protagonist on most of the sixth season of "24" and was portrayed by actor Ricky Schroder. Day 6 Character Summary Following the unexpected death of Curtis Manning, Doyle was transferred to CTU Los Angeles.After arrived from Fort Bragg and being instated as the new Director of Field Operations. Doyle was ordered by Bill Buchanan to get a team together to raid the Russian consulate. Doyle would have the go ahead on the operation if Vice President Noah Daniels authorized it. The primary objective was to take Consul Anatoly Markov by force, and the secondary objective was to rescue Jack Bauer. When Jack called Morris O'Brian and told him that he knew where Dmitri Gredenko was, Buchanan told Doyle that rescuing Jack was now a primary objective. Doyle later confronted Morris and asked for Intel, but Morris gave him a sarcastic remark. Doyle grabbed Morris' throat and made an announcement that if anybody had trouble following his orders, they might as well tell him now. Milo Pressman then confronted Doyle and told him to not touch his people. Around 6:55pm, Doyle was informed that Russian President Yuri Suvarov authorized the raiding of his consul when Markov refused to turn himself in. Doyle and his team raided the consul and Markov was killed when he tried to retaliate against the American agents. Doyle found Bauer and learned that Gredenko was in the Shadow Valley and had drones. Doyle called CTU to inform them about the new Intel. Jack insisted on joining the search for Gredenko, but Doyle told him that he needed to be checked out at medical. Doyle and Bauer arrived back at CTU and learned that Gredenko and Abu Fayed had managed to escape from the Shadow Valley. Before they left, they launched one of the nuclear drones and Morris was able to track it using satellite. The military's General Walsh prepared to send out F-16s to destroy the drone, but CTU lost the location of the drone. At 7:20pm, Doyle was in a meeting with Bill Buchanan and Milo Pressman. Chloe O'Brian confronted them and revealed that CTU had been compromised. Someone was relaying CTU's satellite grid to the drone pilot, allowing the drone to avoid detection. Doyle suggested for Nadia Yassir's system to be check, as she had already been flagged by Homeland Security and she was of Middle Eastern descent. Milo objected against this, and called Doyle a racist, but Buchanan agreed with Doyle's assessment and Chloe found evidence proving Nadia was the mole. Doyle called for security to approach Nadia's station and he arrested her. Nadia claimed she was innocent and Doyle grabbed her and began to hurt her. Buchanan demanded for Doyle to stop and Nadia was brought down to a holding cell. Doyle spent fifteen minutes interrogating Nadia, warning her that he would go to any lengths to break her. Nadia told him that she had read his file, and knew that he liked enjoyed hurting people and that he "got off on it". After Doyle began to get physically violent, Milo entered the room and told Doyle that Morris was able to find the drone pilot. Doyle told Milo that he wasn't finished with her and he left the room, preparing for departure. Doyle ran point with Jack Bauer and the TAC unit killed two hostiles. The drone pilot was shot, but according to Doyle he was still breathing. It was learned that the drone's target was San Francisco and once it reached its destination, it would automatically detonate. Jack was able to have the drone land in an industrial park, but the suitcase nuke was compromised in the landing. Radioactive poisoning was released, but the casualty estimate was minimum. After learning about the small incident that happened in San Francisco, Doyle reported the news to Jack and told him that the casualties would be minimum. Doyle was later confronted by Connell Johnson, who was on loan from District. Johnson found evidence that proved Nadia was innocent and that there was a breach in her system. Due to their history in Denver together, Johnson said he would cover-up the finding of the new evidence and let Nadia take the fall. When Jack asked Doyle if he was going with him on a lead, Doyle said he had to stay back. Doyle returned to CTU and Johnson confronted Milo about the microchip. Milo was furious and nearly got into a physical confrontation with Doyle. Doyle revealed that he gave the evidence to Morris ten minutes ago, as he wanted to validate that it was reliable before submitting the evidence to Buchanan. Doyle showed gratitude and sorrow for Nadia and Buchanan was able to convince her from avoiding legal action, and stay on board. Doyle later asked Nadia to come to his office, and he expressed his opinion that his suspicion of her was common sense, not racism. Doyle told her the reason why her system was breached was because Milo had her signed in under his user name and he forgot to change the logs. He asked for Nadia to distract Milo with something and check Milo's system. Nadia refused to betray Milo, but Doyle suggested that if he followed his orders, Division wouldn't be as tough on him. When Nadia confirmed that Milo didn't change the logs, Doyle altered them to cover-up Milo's mistake. Nadia didn't understand why Doyle was protecting Milo, and he told her CTU had a better chance of finding the suitcase nukes if Milo was still on board. Doyle later left CTU with a TAC team, heading to the location where the sting operation with Gredenko was being held. By the time Doyle's team arrived on site, Gredenko was found dead and Fayed was taken into custody. When physical interrogation wasn't working on Fayed, Jack left the room to place a call to Buchanan. Doyle had a word with Fayed and told him that his associates would detonate the suitcase nukes in major US cities, which would cause people to forget about Fayed's existence. When Doyle's manipulation didn't work, he pulled out his firearm and Jack demanded for Doyle to lower his weapon. Jack told Doyle that Buchanan wanted Fayed transported back to CTU for a pharmaceutical interrogation, as Agent Burke was standing by. Doyle asked to interrogate Fayed himself, but Jack refused. During the transport, the CTU vehicle was ambushed and Fayed managed to escape. Doyle and Jack were both shot, but it was learned that this was part of a sting operation. The cell that rescued Fayed were undercover CTU agents, who claimed to be sent by General Mohmar Habib. Doyle cut himself during the ambush and Nadia asked if he needed medical attention. Doyle insisted that he was fine. After Fayed spoke on the phone with General Habib, Nadia discovered a possible distress signal in the conversation. Jack called Jamal Nasawa in an effort to warn him, but Fayed managed to escape. Jack and Doyle arrived at the van and found Jamal in critical condition. Doyle stayed with Jamal, while Jack went after Fayed. Jack attempted to tell Buchanan were Fayed was, but the signal was cut off. After Jack killed all of the hostiles and Fayed, CTU arrived on the scene and Doyle secured the two remaining suitcase nukes. He asked for Jack to get medical attention and a call was patched through his cell phone. The call was for Jack and Doyle handed him the phone. The military arrived and took control of the operation. They had a presidential order to secure the nukes themselves. Doyle then confronted Jack and showed his appreciation for everything Jack did during the course of the day. Doyle commented on how he knew Jack had been through a lot in the past couple years and how a lot of turmoil would have happened if it wasn't for him. Doyle received a call from CTU and he learned that Jack would attempt to steal component from one of the suitcase nukes. Cheng Zhi, the man behind Jack's interrogation and torture in China, used Audrey Raines as a bargaining chip. Doyle demanded for Jack to stand down, but Jack refused. Doyle told one a one of the guards to make a move on Jack. Jack was hit out unconscious and Doyle took him into custody. Buchanan asked to speak with Jack and Doyle handed him the phone. A few minutes later, Doyle received a call from President Wayne Palmer and he handed the phone to Jack. Doyle learned that Palmer signed off on the operation and Jack asked Doyle to be the agent to help secure Audrey. While Doyle and Jack drove to the location, Doyle received a call from Buchanan. Buchanan told Doyle that the operation was shut down by Vice President Daniels and gave him further instructions. Jack realized what happened and he told him he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. Jack told Doyle about the death of Curtis Manning and had him slowly pull over. After Jack took Doyle's cell phone, he abandoned him and drove off. Doyle ran up towards the road, stopped a vehicle, and revealed he was a federal agent in pursuit of a suspect. After Doyle began to drive off, he called CTU and informed Buchanan that Bauer had gone rogue. Morris and Chloe O'Brian began to track Jack, as the tracker was still emitting in the sub-circuit board. Jack used satellite dishes to kill the signal of the tracking device, and then removed it from the circuit board. Doyle was informed that the signal was lost, and guessed that Jack went on the 305 freeway, as CTU didn't have satellite surveillance of that area. During Doyle's pursuit of Jack, he was notified that Buchanan stepped down and Nadia was appointed as the Interim Director. Doyle arrived at a site and began to investigate the area. After he found Jack's CTU vehicle at the Calderone Motel, he had Nadia send tactical units and air support to the location. Doyle hid behind the bushes, as Cheng Zhi arrived at the location and entered a small building. Audrey Raines later was taken out of Cheng's limousine and was brought into the building. After Audrey left the building, Doyle realized that Jack would hand over the sub-circuit board to Cheng in a matter of minutes. Doyle made a move and shot at a sniper and back-up arrived seconds later. Audrey took cover, while CTU field agents began to enter a gunfight with the hostiles. Cheng managed to escape into the mountains with his hummer and the air support was taken out. Doyle approached Jack, who revealed that he had the building wired with a charge of C4. Jack placed the blame on Cheng's escape on Doyle. Nadia ordered for Jack to be taken into custody and Audrey was brought into the building. Jack realized that Audrey didn't recognize him and that her mind was unstable. Doyle confronted Audrey, who was in an unresponsive state. She continued to repeat the same phrase and Doyle realized that she didn't understand him. Doyle ordered for an agent to transport Audrey back to CTU, while he would go with Jack in a CTU chopper. Jack pleaded for Doyle to allow him to speak with Audrey. Doyle insisted that he could make arrangements to see her once they arrived at CTU. When Doyle arrived at CTU, he was asked to bring Jack to a holding cell. Jack asked for Doyle to watch over Audrey for him. Dr. Bradley, a psychiatrist sent from Division, performed a psychiatric evaluation of Audrey and revealed that she was in a catatonic state. The only way to get information out of Audrey in CTU's time frame would be to take her out of her state, which would require a number of drugs to be injected into her body. The ultimate risk of the process was death, and Doyle felt that this risk shouldn't be taken. Since Audrey was Bradley's patient, he had authority over her. Doyle told Nadia if she wanted to remain successful in her position, she would have to oversee authority. Doyle returned to the holding cell and told Jack that he wasn't able to get him access to Audrey. He then uncuffed him and when Jack asked why, Doyle told him to "make it look good." Doyle walked to the door and allowed Jack to slowly overpower him. Jack then grabbed his firearm and key card, which granted him access to medical. After Jack escaped with Audrey, Bradley pulled an alarm and a lockdown was initiated. Doyle returned to the bullpen and Nadia made accusations that he allowed Jack to overpower him. Doyle insisted he got too close and Morris was able to pinpoint Jack's location through surveillance video. Once security unjammed the door to Audrey and Jack's location, Doyle demanded for Jack to drop his weapon, and Nadia demanded for him to stand down. Jack refused to do so until he had confirmation that Audrey was safe. When Jack was able to reach out to Audrey, she revealed a name and Doyle checked it out. Bradley insisted it wasn't key information and he wanted to go forward with his procedure. Nadia ordered for security to escort him to her office and have him wait there for her. Doyle approached Nadia and told her that Audrey's lead was reliable, as it was a possible base for Cheng's operation. Nadia then thanked Doyle for what he did for Audrey, and Doyle in turn told her she made the right move when it mattered. Doyle assembled a team together to head over to Bloomfield. Jack asked if Nadia could release him from custody and let him clean up the "mess" he created. Nadia told him that he could bring it up with the replacement from Division once they arrived. Doyle and Agent Ryan striked the warehouse and discovered it empty. However, they uncovered crates full of empty weapons and arsenal. Nadia ordered for them to do a sweep of the base, as it was clear that Cheng and his men were there in the last few hours. Shortly after 2:50am, Doyle got in contact with Nadia and told her he was trying to reach her. She informed him that communications were down and they had things under control. When Doyle asked if she had satellite coverage on which direction Cheng's vehicle went, Nadia reported no and told him that CTU worked at their fastest capacity. She told Doyle that she would contact him once they had the information. When Doyle and Field Unit Bravo returned to CTU, they discovered that Chinese mercenaries had taken control of the building. One of the mercenaries almost killed Nadia, but Doyle was able to intervene in time. When Doyle asked Nadia for the casualty estimate, she told him that their only loss was Milo. Several hostiles had managed to escape into the underground sewer tunnels and they took Josh Bauer, Jack's nephew with them. Though Nadia was hesitant at first, she agreed to reinstate Jack, but she informed him that he would serve under Doyle. Jack lead Doyle and Unit Bravo through the underground tunnels, and they managed to prevent the Chinese from leaving the premises. When Jack noticed that Cheng used Josh as a shield, he told Doyle and his men to not take a shot. Jack saw an opening and he had Doyle cover for him. Though Jack successfully rescued Josh, Cheng managed to escape and CTU set up a perimeter. When Phillip Bauer contacted Vice President Daniels and offered to exchange the sub-circuit board for Josh, Daniels was forced to comply and Doyle was ordered to take Josh. Jack was informed about the situation and he began to chase after Doyle, but agents held him back. Mike and Josh left the area in a helicopter. During the helicopter ride, Doyle informed Josh that he needed to hand him over to his grandfather, as Phillip was in possession of sensitive military technology. Josh didn't want to be with his grandfather, as he feared him. Doyle assured Josh that once he had the component, he would do everything in his power to rescue him. Josh feared that he wouldn't be rescued and Doyle injected a tracking device into his lower right arm. When Doyle and Josh arrived at the meeting place, Josh begged him to not hand him over to his grandfather. Phillip then called Doyle and demanded for CTU to shut down satellite surveillance of the area, as he successfully hacked into CTU's system. CTU was forced to shut down satellite, but the tracker was still in place, as Phillip didn't have surveillance of that information. Phillip asked to speak with his grandson and Doyle told Josh it would be easier if he didn't offer any resistance. Josh told his grandfather that he hated him and didn't want to be with him. Phillip told him that he didn't understand what was going on and he then hung up the phone. Mike began to have second thoughts about the exchange and he told Nadia that if he saw an opening to get Josh back, that he would take it. Mike was then informed that Jack escaped custody, with help from Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes, the National Security Advisor in the White House administration. Josh asked if his uncle was coming and Doyle confirmed it. Doyle then received orders from Phillip to meet on the beach. Two hostiles arrived in a watercraft and Doyle had Josh take cover behind a rock. He confronted the hostile and told him to hand-over the component. He told him that he would hand-over Josh once he confirmed with CTU that the component was real. As Doyle uploaded the component to his PDA, an explosive went off and the hostile grabbed Josh. Jack and Buchanan arrived at the beach, but they weren't able to get Josh back. Doyle was brought into an ambulance and he told Jack to get the boy back. Though he was in critical condition, Doyle's injuries weren't life threatening. Jack revealed that, according to the trauma team, Doyle would be blind in one, if not both, eyes. He was otherwise expected to make a full recovery. Category:TV show characters Category:24 characters Category:Federal agents Category:Spies Category:Antihero Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with military experience